


Cold Nights

by Violet_Xmas



Series: Sterek Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, Snark, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Xmas/pseuds/Violet_Xmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't have that much body heat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

"Okay so basically we have no leads at all." Jackson's bored statement had them all groaning.

"No, we have no leads," Lydia confirmed, plonking down in one of the many armchairs that had been dragged around the large 'research' table, as Isaac called it. It was really the big dining table they'd had Derek order so they could all be together at the loft for Christmas.

"Oh c'mon guys!" Stiles tried to encourage them, "Let's just keep looking."

"Stiles, it's freezing in here," Scott tried reasoning, "the heating's out and I personally don't wanna freeze to death." His best friend snorted.

"Dude, you're a freakin' werewolf! You're literally like a walking radiator!"

Scott rolled his eyes," Well it's getting to the point of being uncomfortable, so we're gonna head back to my mum's place." He grabbed Isaac, who looked half asleep already, and hooked an arm around his shoulders. He raised a hand to say goodbye and the curly-haired lad mumbled sleepily that they'd continue researching at home. He only got half of his sentence out before dozing off on Scott's shoulder, which made the pack all chuckle. Scott hoisted him over his shoulder, said a final goodbye, and then left the loft. 

"Yeah, we're gonna go back to our apartment as well," Erica yawned." Werewolves can faint from fatigue as well, y'know." She sent a wink in Stile's direction, grinning at Derek's, unconscious, overprotective little growl. The Alpha didn't even seem to notice, frowning when Boyd chucked a cushion at his head. He didn't even look up from the book he was reading from.

"Right, well, are you guys staying here?" Erica asked, rolling her eyes at their Alpha. Jackson automatically glanced at Lydia as she nodded, looking away just as quickly and also nodding his head in agreement. No matter how smooth he thinks he is, the whole pack knows that he was dedicated to her in every way possible.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," he muttered, getting up from his seat to follow his strawberry blond beauty out. "Don't wanna be freezing my ass off anymore than you do."

"WEREWOLVES!" Stiles called after them.

"That tells you how cold it is then!" Jackson yelled back. Stiles stopped and then shrugged. It wasn't that cold. They were just trying to get out of helping.

***

Hours later and Stiles, being his skinny, pale, human self, was starting to feel the cold. Really feel it. In his bones.

He looked over at Derek to see him in the exact same spot he'd been in since sitting down, completed unaffected by the freezing temperature of the loft. Meanwhile, Stiles was shivering in his skin, desperately trying to concentrate on researching this stupid thing bothering them at the moment, whilst still trying to keep warm in his thin blue T-shirt.

He felt himself starting to repeatedly stare at Derek, with his warm body and thick red jumper, with increasing jealously. 

Derek thought he might've actually found something that may have been of some use, but his thoughts were suddenly put off when a skinny-ass human wriggled its way under his jumper.

The alpha frowned, staring down at the shivering lump on his chest.  
"Um...Stiles, what're you doing?

"Oh, don't mind me," a small voice murmurs cheerfully, if slightly shakily. Derek couldn't help but allow a little, fond smile to slip onto his lips.

"I'm trying to read."

"I'm just really, really cold. Keep reading, don't let me bother you." Derek rolled his eyes and put the book facedown on the table, making sure he didn't lose the page. They'd need it later.

Stiles kept wriggling and moving around, causing Derek to laugh. He wasn't ticklish but it was clear that the human couldn't get comfortable.

Hesitantly, the alpha wrapped his arms around the boy and asked,  
"You tired?"

"Pfft, no, I can research for da-," Stiles was cut off by a yawn pouring from his lips. He sighed," Okay maybe a little."

Derek chuckled again and gently pulled Stiles from beneath his jumper.  
"C'mon, let's get you warm."

He picked Stiles up bridle style, much to the human's surprise, and carried him to his sofa. He laid Stiles down and then climbed onto the sofa beside him, before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back into his chest. Before he forgot, Derek quickly reached over and grabbed a blanket from one of the nearby chairs, using it to cover them both. Despite what Stiles claimed, werewolves could eventually get cold and the temperature seemed to be heading south. Plus, he couldn't have Stiles getting cold now.

Without really thinking, Derek pressed a kiss to the side of Stiles's head, and he felt his heart rate leap up like its been shocked. He suddenly worried if that had been a step too far, but when Stiles turned his head and pressed his lips against Derek's, the alpha thought he'd done okay. 

He'd ask Stiles about a possible date in the morning. Right after he called the plumbers. Couldn't have his baby freezing now, could he?


End file.
